LAS VACACIONES EN LA FERIA DE AKATSUKI
by Sealtiel Islas
Summary: Cuando, en una realidad alternativa, akatsuki aun no ataca y los ninjas de Konoha estan de vacaciones, que tanto afectan las tablets los intereses? Sera que existe el amor a primera vista?


Era una fria mañana en la guarida de la malvada  
organización Akatsuki despues de  
un dia de feria y cada miembro amanecio de una  
manera muy peculiar ya que Pain mando arreglar  
las recamaras (Sin permiso de Kakuzu) :

Itachi: Sobre una cobija de Yu-Gi-Oh! Que se gano  
en la feria jugando a pescar pescaditos -.-

Deidara: En el sillon junto a una marioneta Max-Steel  
que le habia regalado Sasori

Zetsu: Hibernando +.+

Hidan: No estaba en casa, la ultima vez que lo vieron  
estaba ebrio y ligando con Shizune en la feria tomando cerveza  
de barril.

Kakuzu: Durmio sentado con la cabeza recostada sobre un plato de birria  
mal hecha que se habia preparado en la madrugada para la cruda

Kisame: En el piso susurrando: -Tiburonsin Uh-Ha-Ha!-

Sasori: Jugando Devil May Cry Desde un dia antes (No fue a la feria) 0-0'

Konan: Tampoco estaba en casa la ultima vez que se le vio estaba cantando  
con el ex-akatsuki Orochimaru O_O en Karaoke el Opening latino de dragon ball z -!Shala-Eschala¡-

Pein y Tobi: Habian ido al Wal-Mart de compras con lo que se habian ganado en  
el Poker la noche anterior.

-Pein y Tobi-

Pein:-Tobi nos vemos en Lacteos en una hora para llevarles el desayuno a los otros-  
Tobi:-Tobi es un buen chico-  
Pein:-Ok ya entendi ahora vete-  
Tobi:-Tobi le comprara algo a Dei-San- =3  
Pein:-Y a mi que? Ya largate!-

-En la guarida-

Sasori: -Shh Shh Shh duermanse chiquitos todavia es temprano- :3  
Kakuzu(Aun dormido pero sonambulo):-Si mami!-  
Sasori: O_O  
Kisame (Aun queriendo dormir):-Porfavor chicos dejadme dormir un pocomas  
nemo me esta esperando en el auto-  
Sasori: O_O

-Vamos con Tobi-

Tobi:- Que le gustara mas a Deidara-Sama?... Ohh! mira esto!-  
(Habia agarrado la version para colorear de 'Buscando a Nemo')  
Vendedor: -Le puedo ayudar en algo?-  
Tobi: -A Tobi le gusta colorear!-  
Vendedor: -¿Que?- /:  
Tobi: -Ok, me lo llevo!-  
Vendedor: -¿Que?-

-Ahora con Pein-

Pein: -Umm necesitamos una nueva computadora y con lo que gane ayer  
sera gratis!-

?: -Disculpe? Usted es Pein?-

Pein: -Que? Pero quien es usted?-

?: -Soy Gato, un malvado mafioso que..-

Pein: -Si lo se ya conozco la historia de Zabuza- ;D

Gato: -Ok, nesecito de tu ayuda-

Pein: -No sera gratis eh!-

Gato: -Si, si mira necesito que mañana en la feria seduzcas a cierta  
mujer, y que la grabes desnuda teniendo sexo contigo asi podre pajearme,  
con sus videos y ya no gastare en tarjetas de credito para sitios web y  
despues podre...-

Pein: 0_o' -Pero que? Bueno bueno y quien es o al menos como es?-

Gato: -Su nombre es Tsunade-

Pein: O_0' -La quinta Hokage!? Umm esta bien creo que si lo hare pero a cambio me regalaras  
eso que esta en la vitrina(señalando la nueva tableta electronica de moda).-

Gato: -Trato hecho!-

Pein y Tobi llegaron a la guarida con un banquete gigante.

Pein: -!A Desayunar¡ Que? Huele a Birria-

Kakuzu (Medio dormido): -Ese soy yo- -.-

Pein: -Pero si solo es caldo!-

Kakuzu: -Es para ahorrar-

Pein: =.=

Itachi: -Ohh que amables son, Que trajeron?-

Tobi: -Tobi trajo su Salchicha rellena de queso?-

Itachi: -...-

Tobi: -Malpensado Itachi... DEIDARA SEMPAI!-

Deidara: -Joder, QUe quieres?-

Tobi: -Desayunar contigo!-

Deidara: -Al menos me trajiste algo?-

Tobi: -Ehh.. eh... Siii toma e.. este librito de Nemo - (Rayos Tobi olvido el regalo de Dei-San) :(

Kisame: -Tobi de donde sacaste mi revista porno?!-

Tobi: -Tobi la compro en el super, Tobi es un buen chico-

Todos: O_O y despues: -Hahahaha- XD

Itachi: -Repugnante...-

Deidara: -Rayos Kisame que asco!-

Pein:-Callaos todos que tengo algo que decirles!-

De pronto entra Hidan todo crudo y vomitado:

Hidan: -oh no Jashin-sama me castigara por lo que paso anoche!-

Todos: O_O hahahahahaha!

Kisame: -Hahaha y asi fue como te ligaste a esa chica de Konoha?-

Zetsu (Quien sabe de donde salio): Tu ni hables porque te pajeas con pecesitos de peliculas.-

Todos: -Hahahahahahaha- XD

Kisame: u.u

Pein: -Muy bien aprovechando que no esta Konan tengo que decirles que tengo una mision para todos-

Kakuzu: -Pero estamos de vacaciones, y esta la feria-

Pein:-Por eso necesito su ayuda mañana en la feria-

Todos: -Weeeee!- :D

Despues de eso, mientras desayunaban, Pein les explico un plan en el que Hidan tenia que distraer  
a su amada Shizune  
y los demas a otra chica que viniera con Tsunade para que Pein pudiera trabajar libremente...

Al dia siguiente-

Estaban todos en el tocador del baño hablando y chismeando como mujeres...

Hidan: -I'm sexy and I Know it turururu-

Kakuzu: -Me veo guapo? Dime Itachi!-

Itachi: -Te deberias quitar esa capucha de la boca-

Kakuzu: -Es aromatico, asi ahorro en pastas de dientes-

Zetsu: -Habra algun dia que no estes de medido con los gastos?-

Kakuzu: -Cuando Hidan muera- XD

Todos menos Hidan: -Hahahahaha-

Hidan: -No me da risa- =.=

Tobi: -Tobi es un buen chico-

-En el auto-

Pein: -Muy bien ya saben, las chicas no deben saber que venimos juntos-

Sasori: -Y quien ira primero?-

Pein: -Tu!-

Sasori: -Pero yo porque?-

Pein: -Pues por preguntar, asi podras escoger a la que mas te guste-

Deidara: -Yo voy segundo, Hum-

Kakuzu: -Yo despues-

Itachi: -Voy atras de Kakuzu-

Tobi: -Yo detras de Itachi-niisan!-

Kisame: -Sigo de Tobi-

Zetsu: -Uhh yo ire al casino-

Hidan: -Yo ya me quede de ver con Shizune!- 3 3

Pein: -Ya llegamos, Empiezen!-

-Mientras tanto las chicas-

Tsunade: -Chicas disfruten del ambiente y aprovechen que no vinieron los chicos!-

Shizune: -Y usted Tsunade-Sama?-

Tsunade: -No, ya estoy algo vieja para eso-

Ino: -Y que lo diga...-

Tsunade: -Que dijiste?!-

Sakura (Tapandole la boca a Ino): -N..Nada Tsunade-sama!-

Temari: -Debo admitir que son bastante divertidas eh Hinata?-

Hinata: -E..Eso creo, pero debemos cuidar a Tsunade-sama-

Ten-Ten: -No veo chicos guapos-

Anko: -Ahi viene uno!- .

Sasori (En plan de galan): -Hola señoritas (Diablos! Todas son hermosas!)-

Todas: -Hola- :*

Sasori (Dirigiendose a Ino): -Y dime ¿Cual es tu nombre gatita?- :3

Ino: -Umm... Ino Yamanaka-

Sasori: -Ohh que lindo nombre! Y si vamos por algo de tomar?-

Ino: -Puedo?-

Tsunade: -Anda ve!-

Ten-Ten: -Que envidia!-

Sakura: -Tranquila ahi viene otro pero es mio!-

Ten-Ten: -.-

Deidara: -Venga chicas voy al tunel del amor! Quien viene?-

Sakura: -Yo!-

Deidara: -Andando corazon!-

Anko: -Como que esto es algo raro no?-

Temari: -Raro pero candente, a ver si vienen otros galanes mas-

Kakuzu: -Buenas tardes señoritas-

Todas: -Hola!- :*

Hinata: -Uhh.. Que rico aliento tiene señor!-

Kakuzu: -Ohh pues gracias, le gustaria probarlo?-

Hinata (Sonrojadisima): -(Oh! ..Que atrevido) S..Si...-

Kakuzu y Hinata se besan en ese momento y todas ponen cara de O_O

Anko: -No es tan timida despues de todo eh-

Tsunade: -Cuanto han crecido-

La pareja se va y en eso llega Itachi y con solo una pose enamora a Anko

Anko: -Que hombre!-

Itachi: -Disculpe?-

Anko: -N..Nada-

Itachi: -Tienes unos hermosos ojos-

Anko: -Los tuyos me dan miedo pero en lo demas eres perfecto- XD

Itachi: -Que? Hehe bueno eres graciosa... Cuentame algo mas..-

Se quedan platicando mientras las chicas se alejan poco a poco de ellos  
en eso llega Hidan

Hidan:-Shizune, Amor!-

Tsunade: -Lo conoces? Uy Shizune!-

Shizune: -Hidan?!, Ay Tsunade-sama perdoneme!-

Tsunade: -No te preocupes ve con el-

Shizune: -Gracias!- (Corre a abrazar a Hidan)

Tobi: -Tobi quiere ir a los juegos con esa señorita!-

Ten-Ten: -Ay! Que tierno es! Puedo ir Tsunade-sama?-

Tsunade: -Hahaha muy bien Ten-Ten diviertete-

Kisame: -Hola-

Temari: -Hola (Que? esto es todo?)-

Kisame: -Vienes?-

Temari: -Umm bueno!-

Tsunade se queda sola y comienza a caminar

Pein: -Debo admitir que los otros lo hicieron muy bien ahora me toca a mi-

-Sasori e Ino-

Sasori: -Ohh Ino sabes tanto sobre bebidas-

Ino (Algo ebria): -Si bueno un poco, y tu que dulce eres al invitarme-

Sasori: -Sabes? Nunca habia conocido a alguien que conociera los vinos tan  
bien como yo-

Ino: -Que sexy coincidencia no?-

Sasori: -No mas sexy que tu, hermosa!-

De ahi comenzo a prenderse el ambiente y cada vez tomaban mas alcohol...

-Deidara y Sakura-

Sakura: -Asi que te gusta mucho lo romantico?- :3

Deidara: -Que seria del arte sin amor!-

Sakura (Suspirando): -Pero que bellas palabras!- 3

Deidara: -Me gusta tu rostro, es tan bello!-

De ahi se quedaron viendo tan amorosamente que me empalaga imaginarmelos...

-Kakuzu y Hinata-

No paraban de besarse y comenzaban a hacer algo mas que eso, pronto volveremos  
con estos dos...

-Itachi y Anko-

Fueron al billar de la feria y entre bromas y risas...

Anko: -Itachi! No se jugar, Me enseñas?-

Itachi (Poniendose detras de ella): -Claro, mira el palo se agarra asi...-

Anko (Algo exitada): -Aha, Um aha- (Oh por dios Itachi es tan grandioso)

De pronto se voltean a ver y se comienzan a besar...

-Shizune y Hidan-

Estaban teniendo una cita como si fueran novios de hace tiempo hasta que...

Shizune: -Hidan, que haremos?-

Hidan: -Como que que haremos corazon?- (Que cursi es Hidan en este FIC)

Shizune: -Cuando las vacaciones terminen y vuelva a Konoha y tu a tu trabajo,  
por cierto ¿Donde trabajas?-

Hidan: -Ahhh pues trabajo en.. en en Akatsuki, pero no te enfades-

Shizune: -...-

Hidan: -Shizu, amor que pasa? No te pongas asi-

Shizune (llorando): -Que? porque me lo ocultaste!? yo confie en ti, que tonta fui-

Hidan: -Pero dejame explicarte, por favor!-

Shizune sale corriendo y Hidan tras ella...

-Tobi y Ten-Ten-

Estaban en la montaña rusa...

Ten-Ten: -Wooohooooo!-

Tobi: -Tobi quiere vomitar-

Ten-Ten: -Eres tan gracioso Tobi!-

Tobi: -Tobi no bromea-

Se divertian como niños y no paraban de reir...

-Kisame y Temari-

Temari era la unica que pensaba que todos tendrian sexo  
por eso...

Temari: -Entonces ya lo hacemos?-

Kisame: -Hacer que?-

Temari: -Pues el amor (Ahh vaya estupido que me vino a tocar)-

Kisame: -Ahh si ya, vamos al auto nena (Diablos aun soy virgen!)

Temari: -No me llames asi imbecil!-

Llegaron al auto...

Temari: -Pues ya comienza-

Kisame: -S...si-

Y comenzaron hasta que los dos quedaron sin ropa...

Kisame: -...- (Oh por dios que cuerpo!)

Temari: -...- (Pero que grande es!, Yeahh!)

Se quedaron paralizados por un rato...

-Ahora si vamos con Tsunade-

Tsunade: -Pero que bueno por las chicas les haran bien unas vacaciones-

De pronto ve a Shizune corriendo y a Hidan detras de ella...

Shizune: -Ya alejate de mi!-

Hidan: -Amor, espera!-

Tsunade: -Uhh a veces Shizune es algo sensible, me pregunto porque  
habran peleado, se veian tan enamorados-

?: -Disculpe bella dama-

Tsunade: -(Oh por fin alguien que no me llama señorita) Si?-

?: -La vi de lejos y no pude evitar notar su belleza-

Tsunade: -Muchas gracias joven, pero soy algo grande para usted no?-

?: -Dicen que la edad no importa, me disculpo por la descortesia  
mi nombre es Pein-

Tsunade: -Que peculiar nombre!- (Es todo un caballero)

Pein: -Me gustaria invitarla a salir, si no esta ocupada-

Tsunade: -De hecho creo que tengo mucho rato asi que acepto su  
invitacion-

Comenzaron a caminar por la feria hasta llegar al casino...

Tsunade: -Entremos!-

Pein: -Asi que te gustan las apuestas eh?-

Tsunade: -Son mi pasión-

llegaron a la mesa de Poker y comenzaron a jugar...

Zetsu: -Pero que diablos! Tienes Poker!-

Pein: -Hehehe-

Tsunade: -Eres bueno para esto eh-

Zetsu: -Es un maldito tramposo-

Tsunade: -Ustedes se conocen?-

Pein: -No, jamas habia visto a este tipo-

Zetsu: -Por mi bien (Rayos casi nos descubre)-

Siguieron jugando y salieron algo ebrios del casino...

Tsunade: -Lo siento pero me tengo que ir-

Pein: -No la noche aun es joven- ;D

Tsunade: -Lo se y tambien quiero quedarme pero mañana vendre lo prometo-

Pein: -Esta bien sera como tu quieras-

Tsunade: -Que lindo gracias-

Se despidieron en un tierno beso y se fueron, Tsunade llamo a las chicas...

-Sasori e Ino-

Estaban bailando muy pegaditos en el bar...

Ino: -Sasori creo que es hora de irme-

Sasori: -Ven te tengo una sorpresa-

Ino: -P..Pero-

Sasori: -Sigueme-

La llevo a la zona VIP donde habia rosas y una hermosa pecera..

Sasori: -Y que opinas...-

Ino: -Es hermoso..- =3

Sasori: -Es para ti-

Ino: -Pero si me acabas de conocer?-

Sasori: -Lo prepare para alguien especial-

Ino: :3

Tsunade: -Ino? Aqui estas! Tenemos que irnos!-

Ino: -Pero Tsunade-Sama-

Tsunade: -Volveremos mañana-

Sasori: -Hazle caso gatita, mañana aqui corazon?-

Ino: -Uhm pues ya que-

-Deidara y Sakura-

Termino el tunel del amor y fueron por unos helados...

Sakura: -Abrazame, Dei-Kun-

Deidara: -Ven conmigo-

Se abrazan...

Sakura: -Ohh Dei...- :3

Deidara: -Ohh Sakura!- (Diablos creo que me estoy enamorando!? no!)

Tsunade: -Vamonos Sakura, mañana vendremos!-

Sakura: -Lo siento, me tengo que ir-

Deidara (Sonrisa estilo kakashi): -No te preocupes-

Sakura: -Nos vemos mañana-

Deidara: -Si- (Rayos! Justo ahora?!)

Ino (Ebria y enojada): -Apurate frentesota!-

Sakura: -Ya voy!-

-Kakuzu y Hinata-

Tsunade: -H..Hinata?- (Diablos esta tan entretenida que no quiero interrumpirla)

Hinata (Toda despeinada): -Ts...Tsunade-Sama!-

Tsunade: -Lo siento pero es hora de irnos...-

Hinata: -Disculpe pero me tengo que ir-

Kakuzu: -Nos veremos mas pronto de lo que te imaginas-

Hinata: -P..Porque lo dice?-

Kakuzu: -Porque si no vienes te ire a buscar donde estes!-

Hinata: -Oh! Q..Que lindo- (Pero que tierno es)

Tsunade: -Te espero en el auto!-

-Itachi y Anko-

Habian terminado de jugar billar y estaban sentados en una banca fumando...

Anko: -Rayos ya son las diez y media!-

Itachi: -Que dijiste?-

Anko: -Lo siento Itachi pero me tengo que ir-

Itachi: -Ok, yo tambien me voy-

Anko: -Te vere pronto?-

Itachi: -Si quieres mañana-

Itachi dio la vuelta y Anko lo despidio con una nalgada... ;)

-Hidan y Shizune-

Shizune aun lloraba y Hidan le explicaba...

Shizune: -¿Y entonces esa es la verdad?-

Hidan: -Si, desde que te conoci algo cambio en mi-

Shizune: -Pero eso no evita que me hayas mentido...-

Hidan: -Tienes razon, fui un imbecil-

Shizune: -Por ahora sigo enojada y me tengo que ir, dejame pensar lo que  
dijiste si?-

Hidan: -Ok, te entiendo pero no olvides que te amo!-

Y Hidan la despide con un beso en la frente y se van...

-Tobi y Ten-Ten-

Tobi se habia atorado en un columpio y habia quedado colgado de cabeza...

Ten-Ten: -Hahaha! Ay Tobi eres tan tontin!-

Tobi: -A Tobi no le agrada estar de cabeza-

Ten-Ten: -Me da curiosidad saber que hay detras de tu mascara-

Tobi: -Ten-Ten puede ver solo la mitad-

Y se besaron al estilo Spider-Man...

Tsunade: -Ay que lindos! Pero es hora de irnos-

Ten-Ten (Sonrojada): -T...Te veo mañana-

Tobi: -Tobi ama a Ten-Ten-

Ten-Ten: -Nos vemos travieso-

Se va caminando hasta que Tobi se queda solo...

Tobi: -Esperen! Desaten a Tobi!-

Y asi se quedo un buen rato...

-Kisame y Temari-

Temari habia logrado que Kisame se prendiera y ahora era hora de comenzar  
ya habian comenzado hasta que Tsunade abrio el seguro de la puerta y la abrio  
para que las otras entraran...

Ino: -Ay Temari que viva!-

Temari: -P..Puedo explicarlo-

Kisame: -Creo que me tengo que ir-

Se vistio rapido y se fue, todas las chicas subieron al auto y Temari aun  
se estaba vistiendo...

Tsuande: -Bien! Y como les fue?-

Todas: -Bien!- :D

Tsunade: -Mañana tenemos que venir eh?-

Ten-Ten: -Si! Mi chico era fantastico!-

Sakura: -Yo tambien tengo que ver al mio-

Hinata: -P..Pero usted tambien conocio a alguien Tsunade-Sama?-

Tsunade: -N..No ya les dije que soy algo vieja para eso-

Sakura: -Usted esta mintiendo, yo la conozco-

Anko: -No se preocupe no esta mal- :3

Tsunade: -Bueno la verdad es que si conoci a alguien, pero solo es pasajero-

Todas: -El mio tambien!- :(

-Mientras tanto en Konoha-

Naruto: -Bueno chicos, Nos vamos a la feria!-

Sai: -A donde habian ido las chicas?-

Naruto: -Claro! No podemos dejar que se diviertan solas!-

Shikamaru: -Uhh y quien va a manejar-

Todos lo miran...

Shikamaru: -Uhh, que fastidio!-

Sasuke: -Entonces ya vamonos!-

Neji: -Ya llevan todos sus maletas?-

Kakashi: -Apurense!-

Shikamaru arranco y partieron hacia la feria .

-Al otro dia en Akatsuki-

Todos estaban desayunando y todo el mundo callado...

Pein: -Muy bien el trabajo de ayer chicos!-

Itachi: -No fue dificil...-

Tobi: -Tobi es un buen chico-

Sasori: -Hidan porque lloras?-

Hidan (llorando como niño): -Ayy Shizune!-

Deidara: -Al pobre lo corto su novia-

Zetsu: -Alguien ha visto a Kisame..-

Kakuzu: -No ha parado de caNtar en el baño...-

Sasori: -La verdad es que yo no me acuerdo de mucho, solo que Ino es genial...-

Deidara: -Yo la verdad me di cuenta que soy muy romantico, Hum!-

Todos: -Hahahaha!- XD

Deidara: -Es que Sakura es fantastica!-

Itachi: -Anko tambien-

Kakuzu: -Yo no recuerdo como se llama mi chica, Pero tambien la amo!-

Kisame (En bata y cantando): -Smooth Operator! Ohhh!-

Todos: -Hahahahaha!- XD

Pein: -Y como te fue pajero?- :D

Kisame: -Pues aunque no lo crean, PERFECTO!-

Sasori: -Asi que ya no te pajeas?-

Kisame: -Efectivamente!- .

Kakuzu: -Bien por ti!-

Zetsu: -Iremos hoy tambien?-

Todos: -Anda jefe!?-

Pein: -Claro que tenemos que ir, pero recuerden que no nos descubran!-

Kakuzu: -Pero hoy es la disco y tendremos que estar ahi todos!-

Pein: -Bueno pero en diferentes mesas ok?-

Todos: -Si mami!- :3

Pein: -Que?, bueno ya vayan a prepararse!-

-Y en el desayuno de las chicas-

Tsunade: -Supongo que hoy iremos a la disco juntas?-

Ino: -Podemos llevar a nuestros chicos?-

Tsunade: -Claro para que se conozcan!-

Anko: -Pero tu tambien lleva al tuyo Tsunade!-

Tsunade: -Hehe bueno ok!-

Hinata: -P..Puedo preguntar algo?-

Ten-Ten: -Dilo Hinata-

Hinata: -L..Los chicos salieron de vacaciones ayer.. y...-

Ino: -Y que?-

Hinata: -Y si nos hacen lo mismo a nosotras?-

Todas tragaron saliva y se quedaron calladas pero Anko rompio el silencio...

Anko: -No te preocupes, esos chicos son tan tontos y celosos!-

Ino: -Creo que Anko tiene razon..-

Sakura: -Ay! Ya hasta me habia olvidado de Sasuke!-

Ten-Ten: -Yo igual me olvide de Neji-

Temari: -A Shikamaru no le importaria, supongo-

Anko: -Shizune, por que no hablas?-

Tsunade: -Le rompieron el corazon- :/

Todas: -Uhh pobre...-

Tsunade: -Bueno vayan a ponerse lindas!-

-En el auto de los chicos-

Neji: -Me pregunto que estaran haciendo-

Sasuke: -Seguro comprando ropa, ya sabes...-

Kakashi: -Si seguro! (Diablos sospecho algo malo!)-

Sai: -Esperen tengo que ir al baño-

Shikamaru: -Esta bien, me detendere asi podre dormir un poco.-

Choji: -Hola chicos!-

Todos: -Que haces aqui gordo!?-

Choji: -Solo quise acompañarlos, Kiba y Lee son muy aburridos!-

Naruto: -Maldito gordo!-

Choji: -Y ahora que hice?-

Naruto: -Simplemente venir con nosotros!- :/

Y seguian su camino...

-En la disco-

Llegaron primero los Akatsuki y se distribuyeron por todo el lugar, posteriormente  
las chicas llegaron y se sentaron juntas...

Ino: -S..Sasori? Eres tu?-

Sasori (Corre y la abraza): -Ohh te extrañe!-

Ino: -Yo tambien!-

Sasori: -Quieres bailar?-

Ino: -Primero vamos a sentarnos, ven sigueme-

Y estaban todas las chicas sentadas en una mesa y lo presento una por una...


End file.
